The Howl Tells All
by cherrylovesherlion
Summary: Sakura is just another performer at the Cirque...Until a human boy steals Madam Octa! Now, she's linked to a prophecy of a war, and a deserted future! Now, all she has to do is survive with Darren and Mr.Crepsley!


Cherry: Yes, I read Cirque du Freak. Got a problem? That's what I thought. Anyway, this is about my OC Sakura and what's happening as she gets to know Darren. Sadly, a kid lost the first book of the Cirque du freak series, so I had to read the second instead, so don't be mad if I suck at the canon thing.

Disclaimer: -.- As if I'm THAT good a writer and have an imagination like Darren Shan!

Chapter 1: The Boy

I watched as Shancus Twobellies was finishing his act, my extremely long nails twitching ever so slightly. I know, being in the Cirque du Freak where I'm accepted and everyone likes me even though I have unusual talents, I still feel self-conscious about my act when it came to the 'normals'. always tells me I shouldn't be ashamed of my abilities, but I can't help it. How can I think I'm proud when all I can do is-

"And, up next, Sakura Yuki and the Wolf Man!" boomed. I sighed and walked out from the shadows where I was hidden. All eyes on me, not one out of my range. Was it my hair? Well, pink isn't a natural hair color for normals, now was it? "Uh, hi," I started, showing nervousness. A couple murmurs spread throughout the stands after my words were uttered. A large roar interupted their murmurs and the wolf man appeared. He came charging towards me, teeth showed in a snarl.

As he came close to me, I shouted as loud as possible, "Stop!" He didn't though, spiking my anxiety. Oh no, he won't listen! This wasn't about to happen again, was it? I instantly grabbed my right arm in rememberance of last time. Apparently, I had forgotten to play with the wolf man one day and he got back at me in a show that night. And, yet again, I hadn't learned from my mistake. I can't do this now, not in front of everyone!

Everyone was frozen in shock when the wolf man made contact with me. stepped up, as if to stop it. But, he stopped walking and stood in the shadowss, no one but me seeing him. ", help me!" I screamed, trying to push the wolf off me. He shook his head slowly. "If you want to survive, you need to use your gift," was all he said. He walked away, leaving me to fend for my own. A voice made it to my ears and man did I want to punch him for it.

"Hey, no need to get frisky in front of us!" It was male, probably from a stupid kid. I snapped my head in his direction and saw a boy laughing while everyone was in hysteria. A boy next to him was looking at me and the wolf man with wide eyes. I swallowed my fear and let my gift take over. Black fur erupted from my body, my legs turning into that of a wolf. My hands formed into paws, pads hard from years of experience of fighting and self defense.

My ears pointed and my face turned into a muzzle of a canine. I was no ordinary wolf, about three times bigger the average wolf. I kicked the wolf man off and roared with all my might. Silence met it, including that boy who yelled to me earlier. At least he knew when to shut up. The wolf man saw how deathly serious I was and didn't make a move. He whimpered a bit and cowered back a little. A pang of sympathy met my heart, feeling bad I roared at him.

I padded to him, and uttered sweet words to him in our special tongue. He realized I was sorry and padded with me a couple feet away from the front row. The boy who yelled at me smirked and cupped his hands over his mouth in the shape of a mega-phone. Oh crap. "Hey, nice job! Now, show us something entertaining!" he shouted. His friend elbowed him in the ribs, while everyone else laughed loudly. The wolf man was angered by this and roared loudly before trying to charge the boy. Everyone screamed while he got closer and closer to ending the boy's life. I almost let him, before remembering that normals didn't deserve the wolf man's wrath. Even if they really ticked me off.

I barked at him, getting his attention. He stopped and turned towards me. He gave me that pleading look, telling him to give him a nibble or bite. I narrowed my eyes and growled quietly. He uttered a curse or two about the boy and retreated while everyone got over their shock. The boy saw he was safe and smirked again. "Ha, look at the wolfie, walking away because his mommy told him to!" He mocked. I snapped my head in his direction, narrowing my eyes to thin slits. The boy next to him glared at him and hit his arm.

"Steve, quit it!" He snapped. Steve looked at him and gave him a stupid look. "Darren, what's your problem?" Steve said. Before Darren had a chance, I ran to Steve, got in his face and roared loudly. He turned towards me in horror. He screamed in terror and tried to escape, but to no avail. I backed up, let out a gruff snarl, and stormed away. I heard announce 's performance and rushed to my tent to change.

Whenever I change into an animal, such as a wolf, my clothes get ripped in the process and I'm…well, I'm sure you know the rest. When I made it to my tent, I transformed into my human form once I was behind the tent's thin barriers. I grabbed my pajama pants and t-shirt, plopping down onto my hammock. I fell into a deep sleep and slept with out a bite from the bed bugs.

About an hour later…

A loud yell caught my attention and jerked me awake. "After him! He stole Madam Octa!" I heard Mr. Crepsley shout. My eyes widened in shock and horror. What idiot steals a deathly poisonous spider! I charged out of my tent and ran to Mr. Crepsley. "Which way?" I snapped, blood pumping. He turne towards me and gave me a piece of cloth. I muttered a curse and turned into a wolf again. I sniffed the clothing and charged in the theif's direction.


End file.
